Mangeur de rèves
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il est là pour l'aider – ne t'occupe pas des formalités, dit-il. Les détails sont sans importance, profite juste des beaux rêves que je t'offre.


Hello gens ! Voici un petit texte sur Durarara! (on avait pas remarqué) rien n'est à moi (on s'en doute, sinon l'animé serait plus folklorique), texte pour MowMow qui m'a demandé de le faire, qui m'a corrigé, et aidé sur la fin XD._  
_

Pour l'anecdote, j'ai beaucoup hésité sur le nom. J'ai voulus appeler ce texte "Dream Eater" pour faire un jeu de mots avec un autre fandom que j'aime beaucoup.. Mais non au final xD sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_« Nous n'avons qu'à nous faire une promesse ! »_

D'où est-ce qu'il vient ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Elle l'ignore la voix dans sa tête lui dit de ne pas s'en soucier. Ce ne sont que des détails.

Les mauvais rêves qui la hantent, ceux faits de sang et de cadavres seront mangés les uns après les autres. Aucun ne résistera. C'est _lui_ après tout. Voix douce et délirante dans son crâne qui lui inspire confiance. Etrangement. Il dit s'appeler Izaya. Il est là pour l'aider – _ne t'occupe pas des formalités_, dit-il. _Les détails sont sans importance, profite juste des beaux rêves que je t'offre._

Elle peut tranquillement dormir. Il ne faut penser qu'à des choses agréables, oublier le reste. Il n'y a que cela de vrai c'est ce qu'il dit et répète. Aux yeux de la jeune fille, chaque mot qu'il prononce est vrai, chaque mot qu'il prononce est un bonheur – _serais-je en train de perdre la tête ?_

Elle se sent ridicule, idiote comment peut-on éprouver un quelconque sentiment pour ce qu'on ne voit qu'à peine, ce qu'on entend sans cesse, ce qui reste enfermé dans sa tête ? Il pourrait sortir, elle en est sûre, il le peut mais il ne le fait pas. Pourquoi ? Comment réussir à lui poser la question ? Elle ne s'en sent pas capable. Elle en est incapable.

Elle l'entr'aperçoit parfois, mais si rarement à peine a-t-elle le temps de voir le bas des vêtements et la pointe des cheveux noirs. Elle ne peut qu'imaginer et en souffre ne peut-il pas venir à elle ?

_« Mademoiselle Rio, souhaitez-vous autre chose ? »_ dit-il, voix tantôt monocorde – étrange, mécanique dans ces moments – tantôt joyeuse, tantôt, parfois, quelques rares instants, effrayante tant et tant qu'elle a envie de fuir.

Elle n'ose répondre, de peur de le déranger ou l'embêter la jeune fille voudrait rêver de lui tous les soirs. Cette idée reste cependant cachée au fond de son cœur battant.

_« Allons, vous pouvez tout me demander je le ferai, car je vous apprécie tout particulièrement. _

-Ne voudrais-tu pas arrêter de me vouvoyez ? », dit-elle à voix haute.

Il lui semble qu'il hoche la tête et sourit – qu'elle aimerait le voir. Elle a peur malgré tout si cette rencontre brisait tout le charme ? Toute la magie, et si à cette rencontre, les papillons dans son ventre s'envolaient, si – si ceci, si cela. Elle a envie de se rompre le cou. De finir suspendue à une corde ou sauter d'un immeuble, pour ne se souvenir que du meilleur.

Mais il lui offre de tels moments de bonheur ! _« Désires-tu plus de rêves ? »_

Rio hoche vivement la tête, comme à chaque fois et il lui offre toujours plus de rêves. Parfois, elle voit l'ombre d'un visage pâle. Elle le trouve si beau, si beau, même si ce n'est que, peut-être, une illusion, une chimère un morceau de visage à peine. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas à elle ?

Il ne sait sans doute pas ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui. La jeune femme est triste, triste les rêves aux nuances mélancoliques se multiplient. Oh bien sûr, gérant des cauchemars, Izaya – ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ce prénom ! C'est le sien, après tout – s'inquiète pour elle. Oh, et il a beau demander, elle ne dit rien, comment le peut-elle ? Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent.

Sa tristesse grandit, grandit autant que sa joie elle a réussi à voir ses yeux. Ils sont d'un beau rouge-brun. Sans fond, elle n'a cependant pas eu le temps de s'y perdre. De s'y noyer, d'y _crever_. Elle en devient folle. Cinglée. La jeune fille ne sait plus quoi faire elle veut attirer son attention.

Elle a tenté de mutiler les bras, les jambes, sans succès elle marchait sur les rebords, sur les toits, à quelques centimètres du vide à peine, inutile. Toutes tentatives vouées à l'échec.

Et arrive le jour dont elle a tant rêvé il se présente devant elle, se penche et dit de sa voix que la jeune fille aime à en mourir :

_« Un pacte, une simple formalité. Ne t'occupe pas des détails, ils n'ont aucune importance. »_

Sur ces mots, il l'embrasse un quart de seconde à peine, et le temps qu'elle se rende compte, déjà il a disparu.

Les rêves tristes se font moins nombreux. Le gérant le remarque – Rio croit qu'il sourit. Son bonheur est complet.

Cependant, quelque chose – _un truc con_ – vient comme – _perturber_ – la relation quasi – _étrange_ – anormale qu'ils entretiennent – _l'autre_ – l'autre qui ? _L'autre sait pas, l'autre sait rien _– il a un nom un prénom une apparence un sourire un rire. Il. Il est _complet_ – là où Izaya. _Izaya_ semble pas l'être – non pas gérant des. Des cauchemars-rêves qui se mêlent mais – chair et os devant elle à dire des mots doux qu'elle aime, à faire des choses qu'elle aime. Elle. Hésite – que faire ? Izaya perd de son essence. Il perd de son sens.

Alors, la voix mécanique résonne de plus en plus souvent, les apparitions viennent, se multiplient comme les rêves, plus longtemps.

_« Un rêve particulier ce soir ? »_

Il ignore lui. Il ignore l'autre. L'autre n'a pas d'importance. Il répète Izaya. Le seul qui la connait vraiment.

Alors l'autre disparait. Où ? Oh, quelle importance. Il n'y a qu'Izaya de vrai. Il l'a dit. Sa parole est absolue.

_« Je vais tout te donner. »_

La jeune fille aime quand il dit cela.

_« Fais des rêves doux – ils viennent du plus profond de ton cœur ! »_

Paroles poétiques. Elle fond sur place.

Elle se sait amoureuse – ne s'imagine pas prisonnière un seul instant. Il est là. Il est tout ce qui compte. Il est l'unique. Il est un peu comme son – _Dieu_ – un peu comme – _tout_ – et si le _tout_ s'envolait, elle n'y survivrait pas.

_« Demande-moi quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît – parle-moi de tes envies. »_

Ne peut pas s'en sortir – _jamais d'la vie !_ – ne peut plus revenir – _le passé ? Aux oubliettes !_ – ne peut plus regretter – _à quoi bon ?_ – ne peut plus penser – _inutile !_ – satu-_tu_-_tu_. Rer.

Ce sera son paradis sans fin – _ce qui va te hanter. Ce qui va te briser. Ce qui va te blesser. Ce qui va te tuer. _Il est trop tard pour y penser, trop tard pour y songer mais étrangement, elle est heureuse quelque part. Elle a toujours existé par et pour lui, elle plonge grâce à lui, tout ce qui est de lui est une bénédiction. L'hymne à la mort qu'il semble chanter pour elle si belle !

_« Mon travail s'arrête maintenant. »_

Elle ne comprend pas. Il part déjà ? Est-ce possible ? Non pas vrai – il doit rester pour elle, sans lui elle n'est plus elle, sans lui elle n'est plus rien, la poussière devenue humaine redeviendrait poussière, les cauchemars reviendraient, s'il partait, la jeune fille en mourrait, les choses perdraient le sens qu'elles n'ont jamais eu. Jamais ?

_« Tu connais son prix, je suppose ? »_

Elle ne comprend pas.

_« Il fallait demander les détails du contrat, avant d'accepter ! »_

Son sourire de détraquait l'effraye, la charme il doit plaisanter, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague, il ne peut pas partir, enfermé dans sa tête il ne peut pas la quitter, coincé là où il est jamais et jamais, c'est impossible – impensable – inconcevable, même !

Il pose son chapeau haut-de-forme – depuis quand est-ce qu'il pote un chapeau haut-de-forme ? – sur la tête de Rio qui n'ose dire mot intimidée, elle ne comprend rien, plus rien, est-ce que les choses ont un jour eues un sens ?

Et ces rêves, qui éblouissaient ses nuits, que vont-ils devenir ?

_« Oh, bien sûr, je vais devoir tout te reprendre !_

-Hein ? …

_-Tu ne comprends pas ? »_

Il ricane devant sa naïveté.

_« Tu es stupide, finalement. »_

Elle a mal à la tête si soudainement – quelque chose se déchire la déchire la transperce lui fait mal la fait crever la fait mourir la blesse elle ne veut plus de sang plus de cadavres qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ?

_« Tu es pitoyable. »_

Elle a mal au cœur. Soudain. Elle veut mourir – elle se tient la tête.

Elle hurle, hurle, se déchire les cordes vocales, déchire ses organes, crie, crie.

Elle a l'impression de se noyer – se noyer dans ses rêves qui un à un disparaissent – elle a l'impression de couler – dans le trop profond lac de ses illusions éphémères.

« Bienvenue dans un monde cauchemardesque ! »

Rio se roule en boule sur le sol – Izaya est là, entouré de tant et tant de monstres, de tant et tant d'horreur, mais elle ne peut plus hurler, appeler à l'aide il est beau, même en ce moment critique et sa veste qui vole légèrement. Ses cheveux qui semblent plus noirs, son regard plus rouge que brun et son visage pâle orné d'un sourire un sourire qui l'effraie, un sourire sadique, mesquin et amusé comme si la situation était drôle. Aux yeux d'Izaya c'est le cas, et il dit, de sa voix mécanique peut-être, dénuée de sens sans doute, elle ne peut réellement le dire, il dit :

« Amuse-toi bien, petite humaine ! »


End file.
